gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalton Rumba
Dalton Rumba (or Mr. Rumba) is the director at the Haverbrook School for the Deaf in Season One of Glee. He is portrayed by the actor, writer, and producer Michael Hitchcock. Biography Season One Hairography Mr. Rumba is angry with Will because he let the Jane Addams Academy bad girls come to their school for a performance scrimmage. So Will says that the Haverbrook School can come over for a performance. He brings the show choir to McKinley and they "sing" Imagine in sign language. The Glee kids come up and sing with them, feeling bad. At the end of the episode, after Sue gets Will's set list, she gives it to Mr. Rumba and Grace Hitchens, the Jane Addams director. Sectionals Dalton and Grace are at Sectionals with their choirs, knowing for a fact that one of them will win because they cheated. Dalton, in a celebratory fashion, decides to buy them both pretzels, but Grace doesn't feel much like celebrating because she didn't want to cheat. Meanwhile, Will and Emma find out that Sue leaked the set list to them and Emma, who is the McKinley glee club's supervisor at Sectionals, tells the two directors off, disappointed that they would do that with their students. Mr. Rumba began to shoot back accusations against Emma, claiming that she is merely prejudiced against the deaf. Emma however reminds him and Grace that the best thing they can do for their kids is have faith in them, rather than feel the need to cheat in order to boost their self-worth. Rumba however still decides to let his students steal Don't Stop Believin', which makes Emma and Rachel furious. In the end Grace decides that she wants to tell the judges they cheated, but they had already made up their decision and McKinley won anyway. It is not shown when Mr. Rumba had a change of heart, but he and Grace would later hand over evidence to McKinley High's Principal, that Sue had given them the set-list. This results in Sue getting suspended. He is not seen at all in Season Two or Three. Season Four Makeover Dalton appears in a meeting with Will and two others to discuss ideas at the annual Show Choir Committee meeting. Personality Dalton appears manipulative as he frequently uses his disability as an excuse and to get his way. He is the show choir director of the Haverbrook School for the Deaf. Rumba had scarlet fever as a kid, leaving him deaf in his right ear. So he is constantly asking for people to speak up and yelling "I can't hear you. Scarlet fever!" He cares for the children with disabilities that he teaches very much and wants them to be happy, so he will do anything for them. Ironically however, rather than being accepting of others, he often accuses anyone who disagrees with him of being prejudiced against the deaf in a defensive and desperate attempt to win arguments. Trivia *Michael Hitchcock, the actor who portrays Dalton Rumba; later became a writer for Glee in Season Three, and wrote the season three episodes Mash Off and Big Brother. *Michael Hitchcock, the actor who portrays Dalton Rumba, is the first person that became or is part of Glee's production to have appeared on the show. Ian Brennan is the second person, as he was on the show in the episode On My Way, as the judge at Regionals, Svengoobles. Category:Characters Category:Glee Club Directors Category:Minor Characters Category:Stubs